


In The House Of Mirrors

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Changmin thinks about slapping the man, because he certainly remembers the proud, over achieving upper classman who ignored all his invitations to high-scale parties and to join his clique. Changmin never forgets anyone who disregards his civilities.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on August 14 of 2011

Changmin steps quickly through the hallways of the manor. He’d placed a call as soon as all the students had been dismissed for school break and his friends are already waiting in the guest quarters. Jaejoong opens the door to his bedroom and he strides in, hearing the click as his butler closes the door behind them. Changmin admires the naked form on his bed, bound, blindfolded and gagged.

‘You’ve done well, Jaejoong,’ Changmin praises, stepping closer and kneeling on the bed. The man shivers at his next words, ‘He looks like fun.’

‘I’m glad he pleases you, Sir,’ Jaejoong says quietly, dismissing himself from the room.

Changmin rolls the man onto his back, uncaring as tied limbs bend unnaturally. It’s a wonderful body- strong, lean with muscle, corded thighs bulging beneath the ropes and a nice, thick cock even when limp. A plump pair of lips are stretched around the gag, lips shining with spit and Changmin yanks the blindfold off, ripping out a chunk of black hair in the process, to fully take in the sight.

Changmin quickly disguises his shock, a pleased expression twisting the smile on his face, ‘Jung Yunho, isn’t it?’ Changmin stifles the sinister laughter bubbling in his throat.

The man’s eyes are still wide with shock and fear, blinking a little at the sudden light, but his eyebrows furrow in slight confusion. It’s obvious he doesn’t remember Shim Changmin. Changmin thinks about slapping the man, because he certainly remembers the proud, over achieving upper classman who ignored all his invitations to high-scale parties and to join his clique. Changmin never forgets anyone who disregards his civilities. He knows humiliation to be more effective than pain though, so he refrains from hitting the man and instead lifts the man’s bound legs, bending them back until the small pink hole is exposed. He’s disappointed to find it empty- he’ll have to have words with Jaejoong later.

‘You don’t remember me?’ Changmin says innocently, pressing a fingertip just below the man’s balls, edging closer to the man’s entrance and ignoring Yunho’s muffled protests. ‘That’s a shame, I remember you, we went to school together. How long have you been working for my family? You see, I go to a different school now, I barely come home except for holidays, otherwise we would have cross paths sooner.’ Changmin smiles as the man tries to kick, ‘Well I suppose it doesn’t really matter, you're my bitch now.’

Changmin releases the gag, paying no attention to the litany of curses and demands for freedom that spew from his captive’s mouth. Instead he presses a pill to Yunho’s lips, holding the man’s chin still with his other hand. Yunho fights him vehemently, trying to shake free of Changmin’s hold and pursing his lips tightly against the pill.

‘If I were you, I’d take it. I’m going to have you either way, this will make it easier, make it hurt less,’ Changmin says succinctly.

Yunho seems to consider his words for a moment and it’s all he needs to shove the pill past teeth, stifling the man’s airways with his hand until he swallows, ‘Good boy,’ He coos, ‘My name is Changmin, but you’re going to call me Master. In fact you’re going to call everybody Master because from today, you’re at the bottom of a very long food chain.’

‘Fuck you,’ Yunho spits but Changmin merely smiles.

‘If you don’t want me to split that pretty mouth of yours open, you should learn to hold your tongue,’ Changmin shifts Yunho’s legs in the air again,’ ‘Now then, let’s see what we can do before we take you to the party.

Changmin hooks the man’s legs to the metal catch embedded on the wall above his bed, suspending the man’s limbs back over his head once more. He unties the man’s hands so that they’re no longer trapped behind the man’s back, easily over powering Yunho’s attempts to twist his wrists free. Changmin reties Yunho’s hands above his head, enjoying the sight of his senior’s body curved in an arc. He forces a wide gag back into Yunho’s mouth, backhanding the man whenever he dares to bite him, until the gag is secured. Changmin stifles a gleeful laugh at the way Yunho glares, mouth pulled wide open around a black metal ring, pink tongue visible through the large gap.

Yunho twists in his bindings as Changmin brings the bottle of lubricant in sight, popping the cap and letting the viscous fluid dribble over his long digits. There’s a desperate noise from Yunho as Changmin drums fingertips over the twitching entrance, Yunho undoubtedly clenching tightly against an attack.

‘Now, now hyung, the rumours back then all said you were gay, don’t tell me you haven’t used this before?’ Changmin slips a fingertip in, ‘Or is it that you prefer to top?’ Changmin shoves his finger in all the way and Yunho lets out a disgruntled moan. ‘You don’t strike me as a top anyway, I think you’ll like taking cock like a little bitch.’

Yunho doesn’t writhe in his restraints as Changmin adds more fingers, settling for glaring at Changmin. His stillness makes Changmin think he’s trying to avoid pain, settling for the discomfort of searching fingers instead. Changmin smiles at the thought of Yunho thinking that’s the worst pain to come. He slides open a draw on his bedside table, pulling out the contents and holding them to the light, inspecting them. It has Yunho bucking wildly, trying to dislodge his legs from the hook and Changmin spanks him absentmindedly on the ass.

‘If you don’t behave I’ll let you have the biggest one,’ Changmin threatens, waving a thick red, dildo, wider than his fist and covered in corrugated bumps in front of Yunho’s face. 

He finds the toys he’s looking for, picking up a long black toy and sliding it down Yunho’s throat, through the ring of the gag until it clicks into place. Yunho’s chest heaves as he splutters violently around the silicone, tears brimming reflexively and Changmin rubs his chest idly until the man calms, sucking in air through his nose, throat adjusting to the obstruction.

Yunho tries to kick as Changmin slicks up a thick, glass plug but the drug entering his system weakens his movements and he remains bound. Changmin is pleased to find Yunho’s cock swelling nicely as blood rushes to the man’s crotch thanks to the aid of a strong aphrodisiac- those advanced chemistry classes weren’t for nothing and Changmin is proud of his accomplishments. He’ll have to start marketing the pills at school. He presses the bulbous glass tip to Yunho’s entrance, fascinated by the way the flesh stretches and eventually swallows the wide head. The rest of the plug slides in easily enough, even if Yunho has broken out into a sweat, panting harshly around the gag, the clear glass offering an amazing view of his stretched passage. 

Changmin thinks he’s going to come embarrassingly fast in front of his friends if he doesn’t get off soon and unbuttons his fly. Pushing down the material of his underwear, his cock springs out, tip wet and red. Yunho flinches at the sight, eyes wide with panic as Changmin takes the heavy length into his palm.

‘This isn’t for you,’ Changmin teases, ‘Not yet anyway.’

He rummages through his drawer again, pulling out a couple of cock rings and sliding one down his erection. He calls for Jaejoong, stroking idly as he watches his butler release Yunho from the ropes, hitting the man when he fights him. Changmin tucks himself into his pants, slipping a few items into the pockets of his school pants as Jaejoong hands him the leash. It’s fastened to a thick chain around Yunho’s neck and when he tugs lightly, the collar pulls tight, closing around the man’s throat. 

When Yunho still doesn’t obey, Jaejoong forcibly lifts him from the bed, dumping him on the floor. He nudges Yunho with the tip of his boot until the man gets on his hands and knees, shuffling slowly when Changmin yanks of the leash. It takes Changmin threatening to pull him by his cock instead to get Yunho moving, stumbling to coordinate his limbs as Changmin drags him down the hall.

Kyuhun grins as Changmin leads Yunho into the room, he’s been to Changmin’s little parties often enough to know the game, ‘Nice catch,’ He praises.

Siwon looks apprehensive, but then he always does. A kind of hesitance before the arousal floods the man’s moral high ground and need takes over. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat on the couch whilst Minho sits quietly beside him, unable to take his eyes of the man on the floor.

‘What’s the matter, Siwon?’ Changmin asks, ‘You would have preferred a girl? I’m sure we can arrange for him to wear some women’s clothes.’ Changmin pats Yunho on the head as the man startles, looking wildly around the room. ‘Jaejoong,’ Changmin signals to his butler who nods and moves out the room to make phone calls.

‘No, no, no,’ Siwon waves his hands wildly, dismissing the suggestion before looking into the eyes of the man at Changmin’s feet, ‘Is that Yunho-hyung?’ He asks incredulously.

Changmin smiles smugly, ‘That’s right, you two used to do hapkido together right? As I recall, Yunho kicked your ass at finals.’ 

Changmin kicks Yunho towards Siwon, ‘Now’s your chance to get even.’

Yunho falls onto Siwon’s feet after a particularly forceful shove from Kyuhun. ‘No, it’s fine. He won fair and square,’ Siwon helps Yunho back onto his haunches; subconsciously rubbing the side Yunho fell on, trying to ease the sting. After a moment he notices the soft skin warming beneath his palms and pulls away, flushing. ‘Are you sure this is a good idea, Changmin?’

‘Stop acting like you haven’t wanted to fuck him since the first time you went into competition back in your first year,’ Changmin sneers, ‘Kyuhun, Minho, he may not look like it now but this little bitch used to go to school with Siwon and I,’ Changmin pulls roughly on the leash, yanking Yunho’s head back. ‘Bit of a princess there, weren’t we? But it seems all those grades and awards were for nothing- how come you’re not at university, hyung? Weren’t you supposed to be some big shot?’ Changmin pushes the plug deeper with the tip of his boot, ‘I guess you’ve fallen quite low to work as a servant in my house.’

Yunho collapses on the floor, a little blue in the face from lack of oxygen when Changmin throws the end of the leash to Minho, ‘But I’m guessing even you understand the kind of power and money my family has, though you probably didn’t read the fine print when you signed the contract,’ He laughs.

Yunho’s eyes look glassy with the effects of the drug but he glares a little at the floor, arms shaking with effort. 

‘You know, I think our Minho has never had a blow job before,’ Changmin speculates happily, ‘You should fix that.’

Minho looks wide-eyed, finally tearing his eyes off Yunho’s stuffed ass and up at Changmin and Kyuhun. He swallows heavily before gingerly tugging the leash and Yunho towards him. Yunho stumbles forward until he’s resting between Minho’s thin legs. They both lock eyes, in a standstill, unsure of what to do. Kyuhun swings a leg over Yunho’s back, trapping him there and he fiddles with the gag, unlocking the toy and sliding out the long, black device that drips with saliva.

‘There you go, Minnie, he’s all ready for you,’ Kyuhun slips his thumb through the ring holding Yunho’s mouth open, ‘And no biting see?’ He grins.

‘That’s just until he learns better,’ Changmin calls out, flopping down on an armchair to watch the show. ‘Go ahead, Minho. If he’s no good you’ll have to punish him.’

‘I-I-‘ Minho stutters and Kyuhun leans forward, unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down.

‘You don’t want to watch him choke on your cock, dongsaeng?’ Kyuhun cajoles in Minho’s ear. ‘Look, he’s quite pretty,’ He pulls Yunho up by the hair.

‘I don’t like the gag,’ Minho says quickly, averting Kyuhun’s disappointed gaze. Changmin lets out a disapproving tut as Siwon reaches over and releases the belt on the gag.

Yunho rotates his jaw, raising a hand to massage the stiff muscles whilst Kyuhun takes a seat across the room, clearly agitated as he lights up a joint. 

‘Your risk then, dongsaeng,’ Changmin says bluntly, ‘But if you get any stupid ideas, Yunho, I’ll let Kyuhun take out his frustrations on you, and he is rather fond of that lighter,‘ Changmin says darkly, gesturing at the man flicking the flint on his lighter only to snuff the flame, the steady clink of the metal resonating in the room.

Yunho nods, dazed and turns back to Minho, legs folded beneath him. Minho brings his hand to Yunho’s chin, pulling him forward towards his crotch. Minho lets out a soft cry when Yunho takes him into his warm mouth, involuntarily jerking deeper and yanking the leash tight. Yunho’s skin is slick with sweat and raised with goosebumps, his head spins from lack of oxygen and the drug but he sucks lightly at the length in his mouth. Minho pulls at his hair, obviously trying to quell his enthusiasm and prolong orgasm in front of his friends but he pulses steadily into Yunho’s mouth. His eyes roll back in his head before he focuses his attention back to the man’s head in his lap, watching the lips thin and glisten with saliva. Yunho has his eyes tightly closed and does little more than keep the boy’s erection half in his mouth and suck gently.

He doesn’t bite, because there are four of them and Yunho has learnt that resistance generally hurts more. His blood seems to race but his movements are sluggish, his brain struggling to comprehend any noises around him. Changmin is laughing, barking out an order of some kind but Yunho doesn’t notice until Minho is lifting his hips, sliding deep to the back of his throat and holding his head in place. His hands come up to push at the boy’s thighs, his throat seizing spasmodically around the intrusion but Minho doesn’t let go of his hair, thrusting shallowly against the roof of his mouth and pushing past tonsils.

He gags and Minho floods his mouth with tangy cum. It slides down his throat, thick and stifling and bubbles back out as Minho pulls away, dribbling down his chin onto the carpet and his knees.

‘Such a messy slut,’ Changmin scolds, ‘Clean it up.’

Yunho doesn’t move, lost in a daze until Minho smiles eerily at him and shoves his head down. Kyuhun laughs, near hysterical, clapping his hands as Yunho laps at the pool of cum on the floor.

‘Good work, Minho,’ Changmin smiles, genuine, ‘So who’s next?’ Changmin pours drinks at the bar, generous tumblers of amber liquid. He hands them out, even to Yunho, who gulps his down within seconds, trying to wash away the taste in his mouth.

Kyuhun laughs as Yunho coughs at the burn, ‘I want his ass.’

‘Fine,’ Changmin sits back in his chair, ‘Siwon?’

‘No, you go ahead,’ Siwon concedes.

‘Well then,’ Changmin places his glass on the end table beside him, lighting a blunt of his own and letting is sit between his lips as he opens the button on his fly, ‘Come here, Yunho, and if you think I’m going to accept the bullshit job you did with the virgin, you’d better consider just how many people I’ll force you to practice on.’

Yunho crawls over on shaking limbs, his hands creep towards the band of Changmin’s pants and underwear as though awaiting reprimand for taking the initiative. Changmin simply lifts his hips, allowing Yunho to drag the material to rest on the tops of his thighs where Yunho curls his hands into the cloth. Changmin has been hard for too long, he strokes the thick red length, playing with the tip, smearing the fluid there and twisting his fingertips along the crown. He’s so swollen the jelly ring has almost disappeared and the veins bulge, twitching and pulsing steadily. He swipes the head over Yunho’s lips and the look of defiance that meets him when Yunho opens his mouth is almost enough to bring about a dry orgasm.

Kyuhun sidles up behind the man, digging fingertips into the soft flesh gathering over Yunho’s hips. He plays with the plug, pulling until the bulbous head pops halfway out before pushing it back in with his thumb. He does it until Yunho begins to groan quietly, vibrations surrounding Changmin’s cock. He takes a long hit from his joint, holding it in until his lungs hurt and then expelling the thick, acrid smoke into the air before stubbing the blunt out. Changmin fishes in his pockets, passing the contents over Yunho’s back to Kyuhun. He pushes Yunho down, burying himself deep in the man’s throat, uncaring of the way the man twitches and beckons his butler over.

Jaejoong passes a box to Changmin before returning to his corner by the door. Changmin doesn’t miss the way his butler is hard and smirks. His last servant had kicked up too much of a fuss over Changmin’s antics and had been fired- Jaejoong knows better than to say anything. He opens the small wooden chest, rifling through and occasionally handing items to Kyuhun. Kyuhun busies himself strapping a vibrator along Yunho’s cock, switching it to low and handing the remote back to Changmin. He pulls out the plug in a quick movement, moving to grab a small plate from Changmin.

‘What’s that?’ Minho asks curiously, referring to the small pointed lump in Kyuhun’s hand.

‘It’s a little something to make Yunho feel better,’ Changmin says casually, wrapping hands around Yunho’s wrists as the man begins to pull away, ‘Whether he wants to or not.’

‘No, please, I’ll do what you want just don’t do that,’ Yunho begs, kicking at Kyuhun and trying to twist out of his grip.

‘What’s in it?’ Siwon sounds wary as Kyuhun tries to restrain Yunho’s kicking legs.

‘It’s just a little meth and cocoa butter, nothing to be such a baby over,’ Changmin scolds, ‘Though it’s been kept in the fridge so it’s a bit cold,’ Changmin giggles and Yunho struggles harder.

‘Guys, maybe we shouldn’t,’ Siwon says, ‘Didn’t you already give him something?’

Changmin scoffs, ‘That was nothing, this will be more fun. Now shut the fuck up and hold his legs or we’ll shove it in you instead.’

Siwon slides to the floor, easily overpowering one of Yunho’s legs with his weight whilst Kyuhun sits on the other, ‘Where the fuck did it go?’ Kyuhun hisses, glaring at Yunho for making a fuss.

Siwon picks pellet from the floor, handing it to the irritable man who shoves it inside Yunho roughly, keeping it in place with a blue, vibrating plug. The two men ease back but Yunho still struggles, trying to pull his arms free.

‘Jaejoong, give us your tie,’ Changmin grits out and the butler unfurls the knot, handing the length of silk to Siwon who makes quick work of tying Yunho’s hands tightly together. 

Yunho continues to fight them until Kyuhun backhands the man, his head snapping back from the force. He blinks from shock before scowling at all of them, screaming curses when Changmin slaps him too, pink blossoming across his cheek.

‘Shut the fuck up, whore,’ Changmin narrows his gaze, ‘I don’t pay you to talk.’

‘You don’t pay me at all- your parents do,’ Yunho shoots out and Changmin strikes him again.

‘Enough,’ Changmin seethes, sinking back into his armchair, ‘I’ll punish you for that remark later,’ Changmin turns on the vibrator in Yunho’s ass by the remote, ‘But for now, I’ll let Kyuhun give you his.’

‘Excellent,’ Kyuhun smirks, ‘Now suck Siwon off, slut,’ He yanks roughly on the man’s leash, Yunho turning red in the face as he’s dragged towards Siwon.

Siwon kneels, pushing pants over his hips to allow his large erection to bounce free, swaying upright. Yunho takes the tip into his mouth right as Kyuhun lands the first strike of the wooden paddle to Yunho’s ass, jolting the plug.

‘Ow, Kyu, he bit me,’ Siwon pulls out quickly and Yunho looks up apologetic.

‘You secretly love it,’ Kyuhun laughs, swinging his arm back to strike again, watching the flesh jiggle and redden.

Yunho takes Siwon into his hands, stroking gently with his bound hands and licking at tip between blows from the paddle. Soon enough his arms give out as the pill inside him melts and the drug is absorbed into his bloodstream. He tunes out the repetitive strikes of the paddle, numb to the sting and concentrates on the velvet skin in front of him, sinking his mouth over the length. Suddenly, he’s snapped out of his reverie by the feel of something hot pushing into him.

Yunho groans as he’s stretched open, lost in the sensation until Changmin turns up the vibrator attached to his cock and he collapses onto Siwon’s lap, a mess. It’s all he can do to hold on for the ride, Kyuhun moving with brutal speed and Siwon pulls him up to lean against his chest, untying his hands so that he can balance. It still hurts but the heat is amazing and he can’t help but moan like a whore, biting down on Siwon’s shoulder as the sensations overwhelm him. Siwon pulls his head up, broad palm caressing his cheeks and the man kisses him deeply, tongue curling around his. Yunho lets his eyelids flutter shut, kissing back with fervour, enjoying the feel of soft lips and smooth teeth against his own. He cries out at the heat that fills him, intensely radiating throughout his body and his blood hums. His own orgasm isn’t nearly as all consuming, he steadily pulses his own climax onto the floor, whimpering into Siwon’s mouth as the vibrations continue against his spent cock.

Siwon kisses him slowly as he shakes, dragging him upright until he sits on the man’s lap. He whimpers words of thanks as he unwinds the vibrator, tossing it aside and Yunho wraps arms over Siwon’s broad shoulders as the man lowers him gently onto his back. Siwon mouths at Yunho’s neck, suckling his pulse point as he lines up and pushes in. Yunho spreads his legs to accommodate the girth, letting out a low moan as Siwon thrusts up. Yunho’s eyes roll back in his head when Siwon slides deeper and he briefly catches a glimpse of Changmin glaring at him before Siwon kisses him again.

Blood thrums through his veins, his whole body pulsing with arousal but Yunho can’t pinpoint a source. It burns through his whole body leaving him breathless and his chest heaves as he sucks in air. Siwon’s pace becomes near frantic before he climaxes, covering Yunho’s thighs in cum as he pulls back, stroking out the last drops. He collapses on the floor beside Yunho, thoroughly exhausted and slick with sweat, unaware of Changmin’s displeased expression.

Changmin hates being ignored.

Changmin stands from his chair, kicking Yunho’s side with the heel of his boot. Yunho’s eyelids flutter open as Changmin lifts him up by the hair, ‘You can all fuck off now, Jaejoong will see you to a room if you must stay the night,’ He nods at Minho who’s sleeping off the weed on the couch and Kyuhun who is laying into another joint, stroking himself idly. He eyes Siwon distastefully and the man stares back, hazy with the need for sleep.

He picks up the end of the leash, uncaring as Yunho struggles to follow him back down the hall and into his room. He shuts the door as Yunho gasps and splutters, tugging desperately to relieve the taut collar. He turns to Yunho, dragging the man to his feet by the thick chain of the collar, ‘You’re a piece of shit, you know that?’ He spits, ‘You’re worthless, you don’t even make for a good whore and it’s not like that takes talent.’

Changmin shoves Yunho’s shoulders, watching as the man crashes backwards against his dresser. He storms over to his private bar, pouring a large glass of cold water when he hears Yunho speak: ‘I’m not your whore.’

‘What did you say?’ Changmin hisses, storming back over to the bruised Yunho.

‘I’m not your whore,’ Yunho pants, his skin clammy and eyes dazed as he comes down from the drug, ‘I never will be, not for a brat like you, so go tell mummy and daddy to buy you a new toy.’

Changmin seethes. He doesn’t feel the weight of Yunho’s body as he throws the man on the bed. Changmin pushes Yunho’s face into the mattress as he pulls his pants off, yanking the ring from his swollen cock. He thrusts in roughly, uncaring of the angle as Yunho scrambles beneath him. Yunho finally gains purchase on the smooth sheets with his knees, swinging an arm back that hits Changmin squarely in the chest. Yunho tries to crawl away but it’s easily prevented when Changmin uses the leash for leverage, yanking until the man falls flat on his back before clambering on top. He pins the man’s arms down easily, his strength clearly exceeding Yunho’s and the collar tightens the more Yunho struggles. His servant continues to kick and thrash, even as his face begins to turn purple and his movements weaken.

‘Listen you little slut,’ Changmin hisses, ‘You’re going to behave or you’re going to choke to death, it’s your choice.’

Yunho begins to stop protesting but Changmin doesn’t think it’s because of his words and he lets the collar go, unfastening the chains and letting them fall heavily to the ground. He replaces the pressure with his hand.

‘Now you’re a cheap fuck, and regardless of what you think of my parents and their money, you must know they’re powerful and rich enough to fuck your life up completely,’ Changmin bares his teeth menacingly, ‘Even if I decided to let you go- because trust me, you’ve got no chance of escaping- where are you going to go? The police?’ Changmin laughs, ‘There’s no one we can't buy off and I’ll find you. Anyone you go to will lead you right back into my hands.’

Yunho glares up at Changmin, eyes burning with hatred, ‘You can’t buy me, you’re just a deluded little brat,’ He croaks out, throat hoarse. ‘I don’t want your money, you stupid little child,’ Yunho laughs, near hysterical before he begins wheezing from the sensation.

His head snaps back when Changmin slaps him but still Yunho keeps laughing, chest heaving as he splutters and coughs. He looks beautiful when he laughs but it enrages Changmin as much as it enraptures him and he splits the man’s legs open and pushes in quickly. Yunho’s laughter is interrupted by his strangled cry and Changmin lets out a gleeful peal of his own at the sound. He thrusts deep, burying himself within the tight confines of Yunho’s body, sighing at the heated friction that surrounds him. They tumble, Changmin still continuing his animalistic rutting into Yunho’s body as they roll across the bed, nearly falling over the edge countless times. Changmin enjoys the physical exertion but is quick to exude his dominance, pinning the man down and driving in forcefully. Yunho clenches viciously around his cock, face twisted in obvious pain and discomfort and it spurs Changmin to move faster and harder. He wants to see Yunho cry.

Yunho lifts his leg to kick but Changmin deflects it, pinning the limb up against Yunho’s chest with his body. Yunho uses the proximity to his advantage, twisting an arm up to tug spitefully at Changmin’s hair, nails scratching into the skin of his biceps in a weak attempt to hurt Changmin back. The effort and sharp pull on his hair sends hot waves of arousal to cascade through his body, cock throbbing from where it’s buried inside Yunho’s ass. He bites, teeth sinking into the delicate skin behind Yunho’s knee and again over the soft flesh of the man’s pectorals, grazing over a nipple before giving the nub a strong suck, pinching it between the flat of his teeth. 

Yunho writhes and it sinks Changmin deeper as the angle changes. When Yunho bites his neck, pulling him down by the hair, Changmin feels the last of his restraint burst. He pistons in at a frenetic pace, making each thrust as hard as possible, feeling Yunho’s body recoil from the force. He wants to bite the man’s lip, split it open with his teeth but it’s too intimate for his liking so he chews a chunk of flesh from Yunho’s chest instead, sucking the skin into his mouth until it purples. 

Yunho begins to fight him anew, sensing Changmin’s impending orgasm and determinedly trying to ruin the man’s pleasure but Changmin pulls out anyway, climbing over Yunho’s struggling body and letting the first spurts splatter over his servant’s chest. He shifts higher, ignoring the hands that try to push him off, stroking out the rest of his load over Yunho’s face, the sight almost making him hard all over again. Yunho closes his eyes and mouth to the assault but Changmin knows he’s already landed a good deal down the man’s throat and he smiles, victorious.

‘Did you enjoy that, hyung?’ Changmin asks sweetly, staring down at an exhausted and thoroughly abused Yunho. ‘Of course you did,’ He laughs, sliding a thick plug into Yunho and patting his servant’s ass, ‘There you are, nice and full.’  
Yunho scowls but before he can say anything, Changmin smacks him across the face, ‘You’re going to learn to say thank you for that very soon- anything else and I don’t want to hear it, so what do you say?’

Changmin raises his hand in warning as Yunho opens his mouth, ‘Thank you,’ Yunho spits outs.

Changmin backhands him anyway, ‘Thank you, Master,’ He lifts his hand at Yunho dangerously.

Yunho looks dazed from the slap as he says quietly, ‘Thank you, Master.’

‘Good, now remember to say that whenever I or anyone else comes in you or on you, like a good little whore,’ Changmin smiles at Yunho pleasantly, swiping a finger through the mixture of blood and cum staining Yunho’s thighs, pushing the digit into the man’s mouth. ‘You should be grateful we’d waste our time on you.’

‘Now, what do you say?’ Changmin wipes more off on his servant’s lips.

‘Thank you, Master,’ Yunho slumps, eyes fluttering closed.

Changmin slides off the bed happily, pulling a Polaroid camera from his dresser before returning to stand over Yunho’s used form. He takes a picture, grinning as he shakes the photo, waiting for the film to develop. Changmin calls for Jaejoong, letting his butler carry the mess of a servant out of his room to be cleaned and prepared for the next day. He calls out again to Jaejoong as the man is almost out of the door, ‘Make sure he shows his gratitude if you play with him,’ Grinning as his butler merely nods, Yunho’s crumpled body tossed over his shoulder, he turns his attention back to the photograph.

As the man’s face develops on the Polaroid before his eyes, humiliated and body covered with blood, cum and bite marks, Changmin smiles. He may not have made the man cry and beg yet but he’d just have to try harder next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Still in bed?’ Changmin nudges his servant’s legs apart, uncaring of the man’s hiss of pain.

‘Still in bed?’ Changmin nudges his servant’s legs apart, uncaring of the man’s hiss of pain.

Yunho is chained by one wrist to the bedpost but his exhausted condition renders the bindings unnecessary. His legs are dirty with dried cum and flaking blood, open welts over the backs of his thighs.

‘I see Heechul had a little too much fun with you,’ He removes his shirt, tutting when he sees the stains that have settled into his favourite sheets. ‘Honestly, you’re so messy- I wonder if you do your job at all.’

‘Then let me go,’ Yunho glares, eyes slightly unfocused. ‘I quit.’

‘Now don’t be silly,’ Changmin grins wickedly, ‘Who else would hire you now?’ He shoves a finger inside the man and Yunho bucks up hissing, ‘You’re all used and worn now,’ He adds another digit, ‘Not to mention rather incompetent.’

Changmin leans in, biting a patch of skin on his servant’s shoulder, ‘You’re lucky I even tolerate you, so what do you have to say to your precious Master?’

Yunho glowers weakly but doesn’t say anything, lying on the bed feebly. He barely resists Changmin’s forceful hands, grunts lightly at the sensation of cool, weighted glass sliding inside him. Yunho’s just glad Changmin stopped using drugs on him two weeks ago. It’s enough effort for him to rest on his knees when Changmin pulls at him, forcing his face down into the sheets and clucking his tongue disapprovingly.

‘I thought I asked the servants to clean you up,’ Changmin huffs, inspecting the wounds and semen decorating Yunho’s back and cheeks.

Changmin dusts his hands of the filth and stands, leaving the room. Several minutes pass before he returns, the sound of multiple pairs of footsteps with him and Yunho raises his head slightly to see several servants trailing into the room.

‘Now then,’ Changmin begin, ‘I think I’ve been very clear before that all toys and equipment should be clean and ready for use again. Who is responsible for such negligence?’ He gestures at the man on the bed.

There is a stifling silence and then, ‘I’m sorry, Sir,’ Jaejoong says with quiet dignity, ‘We assumed the family doctor would be required, I called for him to arrive within the next hour’.

Changmin hums, ‘I expected better from you, Jaejoong. Move the whore to the couch,’ Changmin points, ‘The rest of you, change the bedding and tend to his wounds.’

Changmin sighs loudly and sets to work rolling a joint between deft fingers. He lights up, opening a window to sit on the ledge and slowly exhaling outside. He pays no attention as the butler carries Yunho to the large chaise, laying him down gently. They set to work cleaning the welts, wrapping gauze around the man’s torso. Yunho lets out soft whimpers as Jaejoong runs a cloth wet with warm water over his uncovered skin and Changmin watches as his butler pulls the man over his lap, dabbing gently at the bruised flesh of Yunho’s backside. 

Yunho squirms and cries softly when one of the servants pulls the glass toy free from his hole, dropping it with a clunk into the basin of foamy water before taking it away. Jaejoong quickly replaces it with soapy fingers, cleaning Yunho’s channel as gently and efficiently as possible, rubbing soothing circles over the man’s hip as he holds him still.

Jaejoong shifts the man on his lap, standing to help pull taut the corners of the bed sheets as a maid dries Yunho’s skin, wrapping bandages around the man’s thighs. Changmin’s joint is almost finished as his servants complete the finishing touches on his bed, Jaejoong standing straight, awaiting his attention. He stubs out the blunt impatiently, shooting a dark look that has all other servants fleeing the room.

‘What?’ Changmin snaps, downing a glass of water quickly.

‘Sir, I was wondering if it was permissible to treat Yunho’s other wounds,’ Jaejoong says quietly, flashing Changmin a glimpse of cooling gel in his hands. ‘So that he might recover, I could find you more suitable entertainment for you to indulge in today.’

Despite everything, Changmin actually likes his butler. The man is proficient, discreet and silver tongued. Still, it’s all too easy for Changmin to pick up on the man’s suggestion and Changmin hates being told what to do.

‘You may,’ Changmin acquiesces and Jaejoong nods his gratitude, striding towards the chaise when Changmin continues, ‘But you have to clean him properly first.’

Jaejoong turns, furrowing his brow in confusion, ‘Sir?’ 

‘Use your tongue,’ Changmin smirks.

‘Sir, I don’t-‘ 

‘Someone like that- he’ll never be clean,’ Changmin picks at his nails, ‘But you heard me, use your tongue.’

Jaejoong looks flustered, his gaze flicking from Yunho to Changmin. Before he can make his decision, Yunho makes an attempt to escape, falling from the couch where he begins to crawl weakly towards the bathroom.

Changmin sighs loudly in frustration, ‘You had better stop him before he locks himself in there or I will make every servant in this house take him.’ Changmin moves to sit on a large armchair across the room, ‘And I don’t think my father would be pleased to find everyone away from their duties.’

Jaejoong immediately steps into action. He easily steps over Yunho, shutting the door to the bathroom with a slam. Jaejoong picks Yunho up, tossing the man over the chaise once more. 

‘Stay down,’ He warns, pressing Yunho’s face into the couch with one hand.

Jaejoong is mindful of his injuries as he spreads the man open, leaning forward to run his tongue over the cleft of Yunho’s ass. His tongue probes, tasting the soap and the metallic tinge of raw skin. Yunho lets out a soft cry of surprise and tries to crawl forward on the couch, away from Jaejoong’s mouth. Fingers dig into his hips as he’s held in place, the wet tongue pushing deeper, forcing itself inside and Yunho squirms at the sensation. Changmin stands before him, lazily fisting his cock before nudging the soft tip against Yunho’s mouth, holding his servant’s chin firmly. 

Yunho closes his eyes, trying to turn away but Changmin slips in when Jaejoong’s ministrations bring forth a needy moan. His gag reflex is almost non-existent but Changmin always finds a way to make him choke, spluttering and gasping for air around the thick length. He pulls out for a moment, pulling a pill from his pocket and nudging it all the way down Yunho’s throat with his cock. He fucks Yunho’s face faster, each push has the crown catching lightly over tonsils and Changmin watches his servant spread his knees wider, trying to rut against the couch, Jaejoong’s tongue still buried in his ass.

‘He’s getting hard just from sucking me off,’ Changmin laughs and leans forward to grasp Yunho’s erection, ‘Do you like having my dick in your throat that much, huh?’ Precum floods Yunho’s mouth and his servant moans, ‘You like the taste?’

Changmin pushes deeper, he’s pulsing steadily but he doesn’t want to come too soon. Yunho sucks him harder, tongue delving into the slit for more and Changmin pats his head because for all Yunho’s dirty looks and protests, the man is clearly an eager submissive whore.

‘You may use your fingers now, Jaejoong,’ Yunho bucks back at the words, pushing his ass in the air, ‘There’s nothing quite like a good cock slut, is there Jaejoong?’

‘No sir,’ Jaejoong agrees, covering his finger in gel before inserting it gently, Changmin doesn’t miss the way his pants bulge.

Yunho screams around his cock, body shaking, ‘I think you can add another finger, Jaejoong.

‘Sir, I-,’ Jaejoong hesitates, but it’s easy to see his resolve is wavering.

‘I’ll let you fuck him, if you like,’ Changmin offers, pulling Yunho down onto his cock and thrusting shallowly, ‘Forget all this healing business- he wants it, don’t you, Yunho?’ Yunho tries to shake his head around the grip Changmin has on his hair. ‘A whore like this should never be left empty, Changmin smirks, reaching over to squeeze Yunho’s ass. ‘Go ahead, Jaejoong- I bet he misses his plug already, the little slut.’

Jaejoong swallows, staring intently at his finger disappearing into Yunho’s body, the servant’s body shaking, eyes closed and mouth stretched wide over Changmin’s dick. 

Finally he breaks away, ‘I-I can’t,’ Jaejoong returns to his ministrations, keeping his face passive as he applies the gel, ‘He’s bleeding and needs a few days to recover.’ Jaejoong retreats, wiping his hand off on a small towel.

Changmin pushes Yunho to the floor, taking a seat on the couch and spreading his legs wide. He clicks his fingers and Yunho is there, lapping at the slit. ‘How about a blow job then?’ Changmin offers, ‘He’s quite greedy but well trained,’ he pats Yunho’s head and the servant hums.

‘No thank you, Sir,’ Jaejoong watches Yunho affectionately lick and nuzzle Changmin’s crotch and knows the drug has kicked in, ‘I can arrange for others to be brought if you wish, there are some beauties amongst-‘

‘No need,’ Changmin interrupts, ‘I have a perfectly good mouth to fuck and Yunho likes it when I come all over his face.’

Jaejoong purses his lips, understanding the dismissal, he moves to leave, pausing at the door to say, ‘Your father will be returning later this evening.’ Jaejoong tries not to shiver as Changmin merely smirks and closes the door behind him.

‘You almost had him, darling,’ Changmin thrusts up, tip brushing the roof of Yunho’s mouth, ‘You’ll have to work harder on that- you’re useless if nobody wants you.’ 

Yunho’s brow furrows in confusion but his eyes are glazed when Changmin moves faster, exploding over his tongue.

‘There, there, pet,’ Changmin coos, ‘I’m not tired of you yet.’

Yunho continues sucking long after Changmin’s orgasm, in his drug-induced haze desperate for more. Changmin relents, holding Yunho still on his cock as he lets out a steady flow of piss into the man’s mouth. Yunho drinks him down happily, still licking, nuzzling and sucking until Changmin grows hard again. Changmin sighs, reaching over to grab a book as Yunho loses himself, rutting gently against Changmin’s leg as he indulges with his tongue over Changmin’s erection. Later Yunho will blush and glower, ashamed of his actions and it’s almost as much fun to watch as Yunho begging Changmin to come on his face. For the moment, he’s content to watch his servant swallow him deep, worshipping his cock with long, firm licks and draining him orgasm after orgasm. 

‘Such a cock slut,’ Changmin tuts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho’s too stubborn and prideful to bow to him in the way that Changmin craves. He still enjoys the fight, that spark of resistance and the joy he gets from crushing it but some days he prefers a more compliant whore.

Changmin shifts at his desk, letting his legs spread wider as he slumps in his chair. He writes out the formula for his calculus homework, running one hand absentmindedly through Yunho’s hair. Changmin’s tired and he stretches in the chair- he’s more than a little grumpy too but can barely summon the energy to take it out on his servant. Yunho gives a particularly strong suck and something hot flips through his belly, causing him to tug hard on the man’s locks. Yunho’s hair is soft and clean, Changmin had ordered his servants to bathe Yunho when he left in the morning. 

His servant moans, taking him deeper and Changmin tries to remember the last time he fed Yunho actual food. With the desperate way Yunho seems determined to pull every last drop from him, Changmin worries it might have been a couple of days. Yunho’s too out of it to complain but the drugs are the only way Changmin can control him. Yunho’s too stubborn and prideful to bow to him in the way that Changmin craves. He still enjoys the fight, that spark of resistance and the joy he gets from crushing it but some days he prefers a more compliant whore.

Changmin watches Yunho’s lips stretch around him. His servant has his eyes closed but Changmin knows the man’s pupils are blown wide and his skin is a little paler than normal. Changmin thinks he’ll have to take Yunho for a nice walk through the gardens later; it’s also a perfect excuse to buy a new leash. Yunho has perfect teeth that scrape along the underside of his cock in all the right ways and a tongue that seems made for contortions and little flicks that have Changmin’s vision blurring. He watches Yunho suck on the head of his cock, tongue dipping through the slit and collecting precum when he decides he’s waited long enough.

It takes a little effort to draw Yunho away by the hair, his servant too lost in the feel and taste and his mouth hangs open with want when Changmin detaches him from his dick. Changmin slips the ring off before he releases his hold on Yunho’s hair, the man instantly taking him eagerly into his mouth again. Changmin chuckles and strokes the curve of Yunho’s cheek gently before he plants his feet and bucks up. He’s been close for the better part of an hour but somehow it’s still not enough and he forces Yunho down until he can feel the man’s throat closing in around him. He pulls out halfway only to shove right back in and Yunho just holds still, Changmin’s hand embedded in his hair and his own nails digging into Changmin’s thighs. Yunho tries to pull air desperately through his nose the longer Changmin prolongs his treatment and it sets him on edge.

He pushes deep as his orgasm rips through him and he comes hard and heavy in Yunho’s mouth. Yunho sucks at him hungrily and Changmin almost cracks a smile as his cock nudges against the side of Yunho’s cheek, smearing the last of his release. Changmin resists the urge to coo at the sight of his beautiful servant. He’d like to hold Yunho’s delicate face in his cupped hands and devour the man’s swollen ruby lips, running his tongue obscenely over the parted mouth but he fights down the urge, ruffling Yunho’s hair instead.

Changmin stands, tucking himself back into his school pants and opens the large mahogany cabinet mounted on the wall. He runs hands over various toys, bridles and bits, fisting long lengths of leather or chain until he decides on a thin but sturdy link and a shock collar. Yunho is still as he fits the collar and attaches the leash, pulling him quickly across the carpet and out of the room, Yunho stumbling on all fours at his heels.

‘Come on pet, let’s go for a walk,’ He says firmly, tugging Yunho around a corner towards the gardens.

They stride quickly through the halls toward the main exit when a voice calls from within a room. Changmin stops, turning around to see his father standing in the hall. His eyes dip over Yunho’s naked body, lingering over the wide plug with a fur tail stuffed in Yunho’s ass and Changmin thinks he sees his father’s eye twitch at the plush pointed ears poking up from the headband tucked in his servant’s hair.

‘Yes, Father?’ Changmin crosses his arms, foot tapping impatiently whilst Yunho plays the part of a stupid puppy, staring up at him and then Changmin’s father, shifting on all fours, unable to sit still.

‘Christ, not another one,’ His father frowns at him and then squints, ‘Is that the Jung boy? I thought he was leaving for college last month?’

Changmin tugs impulsively on Yunho’s leash and his servant sits, biting his lip when the plug sinks deeper, ‘I gave him a more suitable position for someone of his social standing.’

‘Changmin,’ His father says, voice warning if it weren’t for the way his hands twitch to hold the lead, eyeing the riding crop in Changmin’s other hand, ‘It’s about time you grew out of pets, you should get rid of him now, before your teacher arrives this evening.’

‘He doesn’t mind- do you Yunho?’ Changmin nudges the servant’s tail with the tip of his shoe and Yunho shakes his head obediently, ‘Go on, ask him if he minds, Father.’

‘Weren’t you going to college, boy?’ Changmin’s father leans in, eyes dark.

Yunho barely opens his mouth to speak but all that makes it to the surface is a soft gurgling sound as the collar sparks electric pulses into his body. His arms slip out under him as he shakes on the marble floor and Changmin smirks.

‘See? He doesn’t mind, he’s a good little pet slut,’ Changmin smiles proudly at Yunho. ‘Now if that’ll be all, we’re going for a walk around the gardens.’

‘I expect you to greet your teacher within the hour, Changmin,’ His father scolds, ‘Put this away before he gets here.’ The man gestures at Yunho.

‘Of course, Father,’ Changmin plants a foot on Yunho’s behind and pushes him towards the man, ‘Perhaps you’d like to play with him whilst I study?’

Yunho rubs against his father’s leg before circling to press his cheek to the man’s crotch, just the way Changmin taught him. The man’s eyes flash with the glint of dark sadism Changmin knows his father possesses and he pulls Yunho back towards him, turning to head outside the house. ‘Maybe another time,’ Changmin calls over his shoulder as he leads Yunho down marble steps and onto the grass.

 

Changmin’s in the family library, books spread out over the long mahogany table when the butler leads his teacher into the room. He nods, acknowledging the professor and gesturing to a seat beside him at the table. His teacher bows politely but Changmin’s not even looking, writing out formulae in his notebook.

‘Park Seongsang-nim,’ Changmin says after a few moments of silence, Jaejoong idling at the door, ‘Would you care for a drink?’

The teacher pauses for a moment, taking in the vast shelves of books, ‘Sure, juice if you have it.’

Changmin glances up at his butler and nods, the man disappearing from the room. ‘I’m presuming you’ve already discussed details with my father. What exactly does he want?’

Changmin’s glare is harsh and the professor flinches a little, shifting in his seat, ‘He requested I keep a close eye on your grades and behaviour for the final term- to ensure you’re heading in the right path to enter university.’ The way the man fiddles with his thumbs indicates the lack of conviction in his words and Changmin scowls.

‘I’m certain the large donation my father makes to the university will guarantee me a place regardless of my actions,’ Changmin writes the answer out, each number precise on the paper. ‘How much is he offering you to spy on me?’

The teacher sits confounded for a few long moments, uncertain what to expose and Changmin uses the time to pull out a fresh sheet of paper. ‘You see, Park Seongsang-nim, my father’s money will one day be my money. I’m much more like an investment than a child to him and he doesn’t have fantastic health either which means that pretty soon, I will be inheriting the business,’ Changmin looks up from his writing to stare the man directly in the eye. ‘Let him pay you, but keep in mind that I will double it if you choose to omit some of my more questionable behaviour.’

Jaejoong places a glass of orange juice on the table gently, exiting the room and the professor stares at Changmin in absolute shock. Eventually he blinks and downs the drink all in one, spluttering after he swallows, ‘That’s not juice.’ The teacher wipes at his mouth, coughing a little.

‘There was a little vodka too,’ Changmin shrugs, deciding not to mention the drug Jaejoong probably slipped in, ‘Relax, we’re making a business deal here.’   
Changmin slides the piece of paper across the table, tapping the pen against blank spaces, ‘Write the amount you want here and your full name there,’ Changmin points to the bottom of the page, ‘Sign at the bottom.’

The man is still frozen for a moment and Changmin smiles innocently. His teacher is young and cute with wavy, black hair and cheap, generic clothes. It’s obvious to see his motivation for whatever sum his father was offering- it’s easy money and the professor looks as though he could use it. His grin broadens when the man picks up the pen, hastily filling in the spaces and it’s a greed in people that Changmin can understand and sympathise with. The paper makes a noise as it’s pushed back across the table by a shaky hand and Changmin quickly skims over it, ‘I think we have a deal…’ Changmin squints at the messy scrawl, ‘Yoochun.’

Yoochun just swallows and nods guiltily, trying not to bite into plump red lips. He jolts when something brushes against his legs under the table but he’s feeling a little dizzy and blames his imagination. ‘You still have to make grades,’ He says with as much authority as he can muster.

‘It’s not as if the work is challenging,’ Changmin scoffs dismissively, signing his own name on the page and filing it inside his notebook and sitting back in his chair, fingers drumming the tabletop.

‘Well, you-‘ The teacher cuts off when he jumps in his seat, certain that something big has brushed against his shins. ‘Something touched me!’

Changmin smirks, ‘It’s just my dog. He’s a bit restless today; normally he’s much better trained.’

Yoochun relaxes a little, nodding until he feels something work its way between his legs and press against his crotch. He looks down, paling at the sight of a handsome face rubbing against the front of his slacks. ‘What’s going on here?’ Yoochun pushes his chair out from the desk with his legs to get away, but the man follows and gives the teacher full view of his scarred back and swaying tail.

Changmin chuckles but makes no move to stop anything, ‘He’s my pet. As I said, Yunho’s restless and hungry today, so he wants his treat.’

There’s a hiss as the metallic zip on Yoochun’s jeans is drawn down by Yunho’s teeth an eager tongue slipping in the gap and running over the cotton of his underwear, wetting the material confining the tip of his cock before the teacher can push him away. ‘Get him off me,’ The professor holds Yunho’s face trapped between his hands as the man continues to lunge at him.

‘Yunho,’ Changmin calls, patting his thigh but the man is too caught up in licking at Yoochun’s hands as he’s being pushed away. Changmin lets out a small noise of annoyance before yanking hard on Yunho’s leash, sending Yunho hurtling onto his back at the sudden pull. Yunho whimpers in pain but scrambles back onto all fours and crawls swiftly back to Changmin when the student pats his lap for the second time. Changmin runs his hand through Yunho’s hair, tugging him up by the locks as Yunho nuzzles his face into Changmin’s crotch, ‘Looks like you’re not getting fed today, pet.’

Yunho whines and Yoochun notices just how skinny and withdrawn the man looks. ‘You mean food, right? Not…’ He can’t help but ask, confused by the strange dynamics.

‘Yes,’ Changmin smiles at Yunho and it frightens Yoochun, ‘Yunho has to earn his keep and his food or else he has to sleep outside- I had a kennel built.’ The look in Changmin’s eyes is demented and Yoochun’s stomach twists until he thinks he’s going to be sick. ‘My father doesn’t like pets but I can have all the maids and staff I want. Yunho used to serve us here before I took him and made him mine.’ Changmin grins as though reliving fond memories, unconsciously relaxing his grip and Yunho goes straight for his crotch. ‘He looks quite good as a dog, don’t you think?’ Changmin extends a leg beneath Yunho and taps the plug nestled in Yunho’s ass with the tip of his boot.

Yoochun’s mouth falls open, unable to answer or look away as Yunho licks at Changmin’s cock, mouthing at the tip until the student is hard. Eventually he swallows, taking in the protruding ribs and the small curve of the man’s ass, stretched wide and wiggling to keep the tail moving like a happy puppy. Yoochun wonders how long it took Changmin to train him to do that and finds himself throbbing in his pants- Yoochun always was endeared to dogs. Changmin catches him watching and grins, pulling Yunho off and kicking him in Yoochun’s direction.

Yunho stumbles a little on hands and knees, a tad hesitant and Yoochun can’t resist patting his lap encouragingly when he catches sight of those imploring eyes. The man pushes back between Yoochun’s legs again, cheek rubbing against the outline of his cock and Yoochun decides to help by pulling down his pants and underwear to his knees. Yunho wags his tail, hands on Yoochun’s thighs as he laves indulgently at the head, coating the length and his sac in saliva gradually and Yoochun shudders, unsure he’s doing the right thing but enjoying it too much to let it distract him. It’s hot and sinful, Yunho’s tongue working over his erection over and over, sucking hungrily and swallowing him deep. Yoochun thrusts up, hand locking in Yunho’s hair and sliding down the man’s throat.

A cold sweat has broken out over Yoochun’s heated skin and his eyes become hazy, driven by lust as he fucks the dog’s mouth. Changmin is tugging at Yunho’s tail and Yoochun gestures violently for him to leave it in, ‘Keep it in,’ He pants as Yunho gags around him, his dick pushing past tonsils. Changmin gives him a raised eyebrow and amused smirk but he leaves the plug deep inside Yunho.

‘It’s going to hurt if I fuck him with it in,’ Changmin strokes himself idly, eyes fixated on Yunho’s stuffed hole.

His words tip Yoochun over the edge and he’s coming embarrassingly fast, pulling back and letting half cover Yunho’s face and the floor. Yunho looks up at him, a little surprised and somehow so innocently for someone who sucks cock like it’s oxygen. His lips are red and swollen, sharp cheekbones and a delicate jaw line decorated in cum but it’s his eyes that capture Yoochun- dark and pleading, exotically slanted with depths so deep, Yoochun thinks that if he falls he’ll never find his way back out. ‘Lick it up,’ Yoochun hears Changmin order but Yunho’s focused on silently begging Yoochun with his eyes for something Yoochun can’t understand so he just pushes the man’s head down towards the floor, satisfied when he hears the wet sound of Yunho licking up his cum.

Changmin locks eyes with Yoochun, his stare intense, ‘Do you like my pet, Seongsang-nim?’

Yoochun breaks the gaze, watching Yunho cleaning the floor before lapping at the traces of cum on Yoochun’s body. His cock is hard between his legs and his tail isn’t wagging anymore, ‘Yes,’ Yoochun croaks out. Yoochun always had a weakness for loyal pets.

‘I’m glad,’ Changmin says calmly, reaching over the drag Yunho to him by the hips, ‘I’m sure Yunho will keep you occupied during those tutoring sessions my father’s paying you for.’

Yoochun shivers at the thought.

‘You can do whatever you like with him, though some days he’s aggressive,’ Changmin pushes Yunho into the carpet, cheek pressed painfully to the floor and Yoochun’s sure the dog’s knees are scraped raw from Changmin’s earlier actions. ‘I read lots of dog training books when I was a kid, they all say you just have to assert your dominance,’ Changmin tugs at the tail, tilting the plug up with his thumb before thrusting in alongside it.

Yunho yelps, tears brimming in his eyes before his entire body convulses as the shock collar kicks in. Changmin just continues to thrust in, eyes closing in pleasure as Yunho spasms around him, ‘Once he understands that you’re better, smarter and stronger than him, he’s quite a good pet.’ Changmin rubs circles over Yunho’s ass and thigh, one hand still holding the tail in so that it doesn’t drag back out with every move of his hips. Yoochun watches in sick fascination as Yunho stops struggling, allowing his body to be used and tears rolling into the carpet.

Yoochun slides to his knees, shuffling forward to play with the pointed, fur ears hidden in Yunho’s hair, stroking the man’s head, ‘Good puppy,’ Yoochun coos. He runs soothing hands over Yunho’s spine, eyes lingering over the way the tail jolts as though real as Changmin fucks the dog hard. Yunho’s thighs are tan and relatively smooth unlike his back, which is covered in scars and fresh welts. Amongst them Yoochun discovers Changmin’s name carved white into the skin.

Changmin lets out a guttural moan, moving at a desperate pace and pushing Yunho further into the floor. Yunho merely whimpers, pressing his lips tight to hold back any sounds as Changmin fucks him fast and rough. Changmin strikes him hard on the ass and Yunho lets out a surprised shout, twitching and convulsing again as electricity neuters his nervous system and he sprays the floor white. Changmin laughs, smacking him sharply again and again and riding him hard as Yunho’s body shudders violently, clenching down around his cock until he’s coming. Thick cum coats Yunho’s insides, dribbling back out and down his thighs as Changmin thrusts out the last of his orgasm, pulling out but leaving the tail in.

‘Do you want to feed my dog, Park Seongsang-nim?’ Changmin asks politely as Yunho cleans off his cock with his tongue. ‘He’s got quite a greedy little hole.’

Yoochun moves behind Yunho, staring at the small hole stretched wide around the tail plug, cum and blood running along the curve and down his thigh. Changmin scrapes cum of the floor with his fingers, feeding it back to Yunho and Yoochun swallows hard. He lifts the tail to the side, using thumbs to pull the loosened muscle open before pushing in. He sinks in deep, feeling the intense heat and squelch of Changmin’s cum, groaning as he imagines adding his own. Yunho’s still so tight around him and Yoochun ruts into him quickly, pulling at his nipples and biting at his shoulders. When Yoochun thrusts in a little too hard, Yunho growls, clawing at the ground and he glimpses the hint of spark that Changmin promised. Losing himself in the pleasure, Yoochun only vaguely notices Changmin attempting to force a sound out of Yunho, the dog biting into his lip as his skin is scratched, slapped and hair pulled viciously. Yunho spits blood at Changmin, baring his teeth and Yoochun’s impressed by the display of defiance until Changmin twists fingers beneath his collar, tightening the leather and Yunho loses the battle, head against the floor and begging Changmin for mercy. It feels incredible as Yunho twitches and clamps down around him, the smooth, flared plug rubbing against his cock in all the right ways and he comes before Changmin loosens his grip.

Yunho draws in ragged breaths like a drowning man and goes limp beneath Yoochun’s final thrusts, squirming a little as he’s filled again. Yoochun pulls out, making sure the plug is firmly in place and keeping his cum in as Yunho twitches on the floor, exhausted.

‘I think he’s too tired to eat food now,’ Changmin laughs, zipping his fly closed.

He pats the dog’s head but Yunho barely manages to roll his eyes in their direction, panting and sprawled on his front. Yoochun runs a hand down his back and think he hears a low whine, ‘You will feed him though, right?’ He asks, concerned for the man on the carpet.

‘Of course,’ Changmin stands, clicking his fingers and Jaejoong appears in the room, ‘Make sure Yunho is fed and bathed tomorrow- I expect a clean tail too.’ The butler disappears with a nod and Changmin sinks into a large, wine coloured leather couch. He clicks his fingers again and more staff appear, Yoochun frantically zipping up his fly and tucking his shirt in. They all ignore the teacher, moving quickly when Changmin points to Yunho and lifting the man off the floor, draping him over the couch and over Changmin’s lap. Changmin nods coldly, stroking Yunho’s nape gently as the dog lies slumped over his legs and the maids file out.

‘So then,’ Changmin begins and he’s free of any warmth or life that he possessed before, ‘We have a deal and I think you understand just how generous the compensation will be.’

Yoochun watches as Yunho drifts into sleep, curled up on the couch and brazen in his nudity. He looks thin and pale when Yoochun’s no longer lusting after him and he feels a hint of guilt run through him for taking advantage and falling into his student’s trap. ‘Yes,’ Yoochun nods, flinching a little as the butler takes him by the arm and makes to steer him out of the room.

‘See you in class, Seongsang-nim,’ Changmin calls lightly and Yoochun can’t resist looking back to get once last glimpse of his student’s pet.


End file.
